Une émotion, des mots
by Lysa
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles (ou ficlets) en tout genre pas forcément sur des couples
1. Juste pour le principe (Natsu x Lucy)

**Drabble 1 : juste pour le principe**

La mage aux clés se sentait merveilleusement bien, calme, paisible, la chaleur qu'émanait son compagnon était tellement agréable. Blottie dans ses bras, la blonde ne voulait plus bouger, elle voulait s'endormir tout contre lui même si le soleil avait commencé sa course dans le ciel. Elle respira une dernière fois son odeur et l'envoya contre le mur et hurla d'une voix qu'elle voulait convaincante :

" **Natsu ! Pourquoi tu t'incrustes tout le temps dans mon lit ? "**


	2. Un regard (Mirajane x Luxus)

**Version réécrite et un peu plus longue, il se pourrait qu'elle bouge encore mais pour l'instant je vais le laisser comme ça.**

* * *

Elle était belle, peut-être même plus que belle. Elle servait ses clients en chantonnant au milieu de la guilde. Le bruit ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, plus il augmentait, plus fort elle chantait. Sûrement convaincue que personne ne pourrait l'entendre derrière les cris de ses amis. C'était faux, il l'entendait.

Sa robe noire virevoltait autour de jambes blanches qui dansaient entre les tables. Ses bras, constamment en action, ne cessaient de passer de ses deux plateaux au bois des planches, on aurait pu croire à une danse venue d'Inde, une magnifique danse.

Ses cheveux neiges s'agitaient autour de son visage d'ange. Elle posait chaque pied devant l'autre en se déhanchant légèrement de façon subtile afin que seuls les personnes la regardant longuement puissent le voir. Il le voyait. Elle ne lui accordait pas un regard, elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il la fixait avec entêtement pour décrypter ses gestes.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui, il était affalé sur un des rares canapés du première étage, là où jamais personne n'allait. Il aimait s'y poser pour faire une pause, prendre plus de hauteur, observer sans l'être, trouver un peu de solitude reposante et pouvoir regarder les autres mages à sa guise.

Elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui une fois aujourd'hui, elle lui avait servi sa boisson et lui l'avait détaillé avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus. Sa réaction avait été différente de celle qu'il attendait, au lieu d'être gênée qu'il la fixe, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et avait souri. Pas un faux sourire gentil, un rictus joueur, amusé et ivre de distraction. Elle s'était redressée nonchalamment et s'était retournée lentement pour continuer ses activités.

A partir de ce moment, elle avait commencé à bouger autrement, de façon plus douce et plus fluide. Elle prenait son temps et dansait entre les agités. Elle regardait, offrait son sourire le plus lumineux à toutes les personnes présentes sauf lui.

Un ballet étrange qui l'intriguait beaucoup, il créait un halo de mystère autour de la jeune femme, comme si une partie d'elle-même lui avait échappé et qu'elle le lui révélait soudainement. Il n'allait plus jamais la voir, cette Mirajane douce qui lui souriait avec bienveillance, il verrait quelque chose d'autre que seul lui pourrait voir, un côté plus maléfique et séducteur de la blanche.

Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, cela l'amusait. Un nouveau défi qu'elle lui lançait, un jeu discret, au-delà des yeux des autres. Comment gagnait-on ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée et il savait qu'elle non plus. Il ignorait juste une chose, jusqu'où elle était prête à aller et ce qu'elle désirait.

Il descendit en soupirant, il voulait y réfléchir dans un cadre plus intime, il se dirigea vers la porte mais quelque chose de chaud l'effleura en allant en sens inverse. Il se tourna et tomba sur ses yeux cyans, ses iris brillaient de malice et d'amusement. Son sourire de démone flottait sur son visage, il haussa les sourcils et continua son chemin.

Il avait sa réponse, il était désormais fixé sur la suite des événements et cela le faisait bien rigoler. Il mourrait d'envie de retourner dans l'auberge pour poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé mais décidait d'attendre un peu. Au moins, il savait ce qu'elle voulait.


	3. Comment ? (Jellal, Meldy)

**Drabble 3 : Comment ?**

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-elle réussi à le faire céder ? Il avait beau se repasser la scène dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de transitions entre le moment où il avait refusé sa demande et maintenant, où il marchait dans la direction qu'elle voulait, pendant que loin de devant elle trépignait de joie. Quels avaient été ses arguments ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il savait juste qu'il marchait sur un sentier de forêt en direction de Magnolia. C'est dingue comme cette fille que vous aimez comme votre jeune sœur peut vous faire accepter n'importe quoi tant que ça la satisfait.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à sa hauteur, le mage aux cheveux bleus lui demanda :

" **Meldy, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à aller à Fairy Tail pour la Saint-Valentin? "**

Pour toute réponse elle lui lança un sourire triomphant.


	4. Vouloir (Gajeel x Levy)

**Drabble 4 : Vouloir**

Vouloir frapper, lacérer, écraser, tout ce qui t'entoure. Les murs, les livres, les vêtements, peu importe...Ce qui compte c'est de casser quelque chose comme lui il casse ton cœur jour après jour. Vouloir pleurer à s'en vider, vouloir ne plus rien ressentir puisque ça fait si mal. Vouloir exploser, crier, hurler, vouloir se déchaîner sur tout ce qui te passe sous la main sauf lui. Vouloir lui parler mais aussi l'oublier, vouloir l'aimer mais aussi le détester. Vouloir le toucher mais aussi s'en éloigner. Vouloir vivre mais aussi mourir, vouloir le voir mais aussi l'effacer. Vouloir juste être à ses côtés sans se faire rejeter, vouloir lui dire ses 4 vérités mais ne pas pouvoir. Vouloir lui hurler dessus à ne plus avoir de voix, vouloir s'énerver davantage lorsqu'il te sourie sans comprendre au lieu de fondre comme glace au soleil. Vouloir tout simplement briser ce lien qui en toi sans le vouloir s'est crée.


	5. Sourires (Mirajane x Luxus)

Il y a le doux, l'apaisant, le bienfaiteur, celui qui soigne les blessures et remonte les morales. Celui qu'elle donne à tout le monde, celui qu'elle partage, celui qui est apprécié de tous. Celui qui la cache des autres, celui qui a été bâtit après un malheur pour le surmonter ou peut-être pour ne pas le montrer, qui sait ? C'est le plus simple, mais celui qu'il n'a jamais compris.

Il y a l'ancien, le fort, l'intimidant, le démoniaque, celui qui venait quand elle s'amusait des personnes, quand elle jouait avec les autres. Celui qui effrayait les faibles et excitait les forts, celui qu'elle arborait du haut de son étage accompagné de son air supérieur. Celui qui appartenait au passé et qui s'était caché derrière le premier en attendant une occasion pour ressurgir. Celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il rêvait de revoir, celui qui est revenu grâce à lui.

Et puis il y a le coupable, le sincère, l'heureux. Celui qu'elle ne peut cacher. Celui qui la trahit à chaque fois qu'il apparaît, celui qui révèle ses plaisirs coupables, celui qui vient avec le bien-être et l'amour. Celui qu'elle réservait à sa famille, celui qu'elle voulait enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même pour ne pas se dévoiler, celui qu'elle lui a enfin donner, celui qu'il a tellement aimer.


	6. Senteurs (Natsu x Lucy)

_**Senteurs**_

Encens. L'air en était imprégné, une senteur douce qui lui faisait tourner la tête. L'appartement était calme, il s'y avançait lentement, se délectant de la délicieuse odeur qui embaumait la pièce. Le bâtonnet brûlait dans une écuelle sur la table. Une fumée grise s'en échappait tranquillement.

Tout était silencieux, pourtant, il sentait l'odeur de l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain. Elle se baignait. Il percevait chaque goutte remué par la blonde. Il la voyait presque, il pouvait distinguer chaque fleur de son shampooing et de ses parfums soigneusement rangés dans leurs flacons. Il sentait même l'odeur des vitres.

Il s'assit sur le lit rose et embaumé de son odeur, tout semblait flotter. Le lit, le bureau, la chaise et même la cheminé ondulaient sur le parquet. Peut-être sur l'eau, il ne savait plus. Il voyait la chambre tout entière tanguer et dessiner des paysages verts. Florissant de mille et une fleurs aux couleurs innombrables.

Il s'approcha du poêle qui brûlait fermement en cette fin d'automne, la chaleur était douce, invisible caresse. Cela s'enveloppait autour de lui et le délaissait peu après. Le bois parvint à ses narines, la forêt se prolongeait devant lui, les passants se baladaient en observant le calme impassible du bois.

Il s'assit sur le bureau et regarda longuement la lettre, non-rangée, qui attendait qu'on la lise sur la table, le papier était neuf. Il pouvait le savoir à la fraîcheur qui s'en échappait, l'encre, neuve ou pas, dégageait une odeur reconnaissable. Elle lisait beaucoup, devait passer son temps dans les bibliothèques ou librairies, en sentant l'encre et le papier.

Un bruit le rappela à l'ordre, elle était derrière lui. La blonde parlait d'un air désespéré sans qu'il n'y comprenne un mot. Son odeur captait toute son attention.

Fraise, menthe, citron, grenadine, monoi et puis derrière tout ça se cachait quelque chose sur lequel on ne pouvait pas mettre de mots, une senteur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Elle la cachait avec ces multiples produits mais il la percevait quand même.

C'était doux, gourmand et voluptueux à la fois, quelque chose qui l'enveloppait et le caressait avec toute la bienveillance du monde. Il se perdait dans cette infinité de facettes comme si c'était un rêve. Il s'approcha doucement et la vit se stopper dans son monologue pour l'observer, il ne commandait plus ses pieds, il avançait sans faire vraiment attention à elle.

Son yeux ne voyaient plus rien, seul son odorat commandait, le guidait vers elle.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise et jeta un regard interrogateur sur son meilleur ami qui la fixait sans la voir. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il s'approchait sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste. Il posa un genou à terre devant elle. Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent de rose. Il effleura son cou d'une main.

Surprise, elle se leva brusquement, il recula. Elle le regarda longuement sans comprendre ses intentions. Il se mit sur ses deux jambes et plongea ses yeux dans les siens apeurés. Sa main passa sur l'épaule de la blonde, elle resta figée. Il fourra sa tête rose dans son cou blanc. Elle était confuse, perdue.

Lui, ne pensait à rien, il se contentait de respirer son odeur si délicieuse, sa tête était vide. Il inspirait chaque parcelle de sa senteur.


End file.
